


Love On the Ice

by milksichengtea



Category: NCT (Band), PRISTIN (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Skating, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksichengtea/pseuds/milksichengtea
Summary: Sicheng falls onto more than just his ass when he slips on the ice this Christmas.Or: Sicheng meets a cute guy at the skating rink and has Christmas sex





	Love On the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> hiii everyone, merry christmas / happy holidays!
> 
> what I thought would just be a drabble of a few hundred words turned into a 6k mess of fluff and smut and it's now 2am and I'm sick and have a headache but im posting this bc fuck it, I love JaeWin so much lol. a lot of this is inspired by my own life so its very slice of lifeish.
> 
> it does start out very fluffy, but the middle of the fic does take a turn to smut. you have been warned! things can end off nicely even just after the first half, so if youre not into smut, you can stop there! its my first time writing smut so idk if its going to even make sense lmao.
> 
> anyways, enough rambling from me, i hope u guys like it! this isnt proofread or anything so eventually i will come back to this. 
> 
> -A

“Hey Sicheng, you want poutine?” Jieqiong’s eyes shimmer with the bright lights of city hall behind them.

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Sicheng bites his lower lip, eager to start skating. “How about I get my skates and then meet you guys back here in five?”

 

Jieqiong and Chengxiao pout humorously. “Okay,” he hears them say, his mind already starting to wander elsewhere. “Don’t start without us!”

 

Sicheng nods and smiles as he watches his friends walk over to a nearby food truck, arms linked. He takes a quick glance at their exposed thighs shooting out from underneath their thick winter parkas. _You guys are insane_ , he’d said earlier. _Are you really not cold?_ But they’d only laughed. _It’s a Chinese girl secret_ , Chengxiao had said, winking.

 

Sicheng on the other hand is covered from head to toe and he’s freezing his ass off. It's a mystery how fob Asian girls don't get cold in the winter (or maybe they do, they're just so pale you can't see any goosebumps). 

 

It’s early evening, and the sky is already dark. In the bright lights of the carnival he makes out the skates-for-rent vendor in the distance and walks over. As he’s waiting in line, he glances constantly at the rink impatiently. It’s peak time for the carnival and the rink is bustling with skaters young and old, the crowd still sparse enough for them to skate comfortably. 

 

Every year in late December, city hall transforms into some sort of winter festival on steroids. Overzealous boyfriends hoping to win over their dates surround carnival game booths adorned with huge stuffed Pokémon and Disney mascots. On the outdoor stage, a particularly believable-looking Santa Claus sits atop an obnoxiously huge red armchair, patiently listening to a line of young children eager to tell him what they want for Christmas. A large shallow pool of water in front of city hall, usually a large fountain for show in the summer, is now frozen over and open for skating. Sicheng takes a moment to awe at the white lights draped over the long stone arches branching over the rink. He’s not usually a festive person, but he has to admit, he’s starting to feel the Christmas spirit. Or maybe it’s because _Santa Baby_ is playing in the background.

 

Before he knows it, he’s at the front of the line. “Hi,” he greets a middle-aged white lady behind the counter, pulling out his wallet in anticipation. “Size 10s please.”

 

“Alright, just a moment,” she grins. She rummages in the back shelves for a few seconds until she returns with a pair of bulky hockey skates in her hands. They look pretty old and worn out, but they’ll work. He can't be too picky, they’re rentals after all.  “That’ll be ten dollars.”

 

Sicheng hands over a crumpled bill from his wallet in exchange and excitedly makes his way back to the bench where he'd said he would meet Jieqiong and Chengxiao. They’ve already made their way through most of the poutine and are already starting to put on their skates.

 

“What took you so long?” Jieqiong asks shortly before stuffing a hot forkful of fries and gravy in her mouth.

 

“See a cute guy?” Chengxiao smirks, mischievously.

 

Sicheng smiles and rolls his eyes. “No, just... Enjoying the scenery.”

 

Chengxiao gives him a look of disbelief and giggles. “Well, let us know if you find anyone cute on the rink.” She ties her light brown hair into a high ponytail. “Weren’t you just telling us earlier that you wanted to find someone by this Christmas? It's Christmas Eve tonight, maybe you'll get lucky!”

 

“Yeah,” Jieqiong chimes in. “You look cute today Sicheng, you need to make the most of it.”

 

“Says the girls that came in booty shorts in sub-zero degree temperatures,” Sicheng sticks his tongue out. "Who're you trying to impress?"

 

Jieqiong slaps his arm playfully. “It’s for the _gram_ ,” she says between another bite of poutine. “You’re probably just cold because your legs are literally skinnier than mine.”

 

“You’re probably right,” he teases.

 

The Chinese girl slaps him on the arm again, laughing.

 

By now, they have their skates on and Sicheng’s itching to get on the ice. It’s been a while since he’d last skated, even casually, not since he was in high school. That was years ago - now, they’ve finished undergrad, Jieqiong, Chengxiao, and him, and he’s momentarily stunned by how fast time’s gone by, how long they’ve been friends. He’s in grad school now, Jieqiong’s working as a fashion intern for a local magazine, Chengxiao started a new job at an accounting firm not too long ago. But every time they get together, it feels like things have never changed from when they’d first met in high school, all three of them quiet, awkward international students from China that moved to Canada to finish their education and go to university here. Those early mornings at the library cramming and rushing assignments, the times Sicheng spent defending them from thirsty white dudes at college frat parties, all the petty drama in the Chinese Student Association. The tears, the drunk nights, all the deep philosophical talks over bubble tea. How Sicheng had come out to them, crying, in second year, only for Jieqiong and Chengxiao to say _We know._

 

That fuzzy, comforting feeling, when you put on an old pair of jeans, when you sleep in your childhood bed warm under the sheets, going home for the holidays and your mom making you your favourite foods. That was the feeling when he saw Jieqiong and Chengxiao.

 

“-elllo?”

 

He’s brought back to reality with a hand waving in his face.

 

“Hello? Sicheng, are you alive?” Jieqiong waves. “Quit daydreaming, let's go!”

 

She takes him by the hand and pulls him onto the ice. Chengxiao’s already there by the edge of the rink, waiting with her hands on her hips. “Hurry up, sleepyhead!”

 

Sicheng stumbles a little when his feet hit the ice, but catches his balance. He takes a few cautionary steps forward, still holding Jieqiong by the hand, but soon lets go of her. First he waddles forward awkwardly but quickly gets used to the shift in balance from standing on two blades of metal and his muscle memory kicks in. He tests out a few preliminary strides.

 

“You good?” Chengxiao calls back from a safe distance ahead.

 

“Yeah,” Sicheng responds. He skates up to her, wobbling a bit. Jieqiong’s already started skating ahead. He can hear her laughter, see her long black hair blowing in the light breeze. “You go ahead Xiao, I’ll be fine after a lap or two. I’ll give you a head start so you won’t feel too bad about my need for speed.”

 

She laughs, starting to skate away. “I’ll try not to lap you _too_ soon,” she turns back to say. And soon, she too merges with the crowd, circulating counterclockwise around the rink, and he loses sight of her.

 

Sicheng pushes off with his right, then his left, beginning to establish a slo pace. _This actually isn’t too bad._ He takes a moment while skating to people watch. To his right, there’s a little boy with his father, for what appears to be his first time on the ice, taking tiny steps, one at a time. _Cute!_ To his left, he sees a couple a little older than he is, holding hands. He burns a bit with jealous and skates faster ahead. In the center of the rink, away from the circulating flow of skaters, he glimpses a young girl who obviously knows what she’s doing practicing a few figure skating tricks. Sicheng’s attention then falls on some college kids around his age try to impress her but end up falling flat on their butts, laughing. He smiles with them, and is surprised he hasn’t fallen yet.

 

Actually, no - he shouldn’t think about that, or he’s going to get paranoid. He needs to focus. _You won’t fall, Sicheng_. He tells himself. _You got this. Just keep skating._

 

Right, left, right, left.

 

Right, left, right, left.

 

Right, left, right, _right-_

 

“ _AGH!_ ” Sicheng cries out, suddenly loses his pattern of movement and catching an edge in the ice. He falls to the ground on his ass in what embarrassingly almost feels like slow motion. Both his feet are in the air as he struggles to try to regain footing. Thank _God_ he was wearing gloves. Now if only he could just-

 

“You alright down there?”

 

He hears a deep, almost milky voice say. Sicheng looks up from a pair of hockey skates stopped right in front of his field of vision at the source of the voice, a ( _hot,_ repeat, _hot_ ) guy that looked to be his age and maybe a little taller, smiling down at him with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His dyed, light ash brown hair and pale skin almost glowed with the colourful carnival lights around them. Great, not even ten minutes in and the cutest guy on the rink has already witnessed him falling on his ass.

 

“Yeah, I-I’m just fine, I just-” Sicheng tries to stand up on his feet to save face but loses balance before he makes it upright and falls on his ass. Again. He purses his lips in embarrassment. “Um.”

 

The guy laughs. But not in a mean or pitying way - it was an innocent, almost pure laugh that made Sicheng’s heart flutter. His voice sounded even deeper when he laughed like that. He sounded confident, wasn’t afraid to show his ( _perfect!_ ) teeth, and his eyes, turning into little crescent moons, made the pockets of fat he had underneath them crease into the cutest eye smile Sicheng’d ever seen in his 23-year old life. Okay that might be a bit dramatic, but Sicheng was a dramatic person.

 

“Need a hand?” The stranger offers an outstretched gloved hand.

 

Sicheng takes the offer and the stranger pulls him up into a standing position, straightening Sicheng’s shoulders with his hands until he finds his balance again. “Thanks,” Sicheng dusts the shaved ice off his butt. “Haven’t skated in a while.”

 

“You don’t say,” the guy responds sarcastically. Again, not condescending or pretentious, but honest, and sympathetic. “Here, let’s skate together for a bit.”

 

They start inching forward bit by bit. The guy has his hands in his pockets again and is clearly experienced enough to skate without thinking. But he moves at Sicheng’s pace, staying next to him. A few seconds pass, and Sicheng’s starting to get in the groove again.

 

“Hey,” Sicheng breaks the silence, still skating somewhat slowly, “thanks again for your help back there.”

 

“Yeah man, don’t mention it.” He hears his favourite version of _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ by Blue Rodeo start to play in the background. "By the way,” the guy glances over to Sicheng, making a point to establish eye contact, “the name’s Jaehyun.”

 

“Cool, I’m Sicheng.” _Jae-hyun._ Sounds like a Korean name?

 

“Nice to meet ya, _Si_...cheng.” Jaehyun hestates a bit when he says his name, his mouth not used to Chinese. “You new around here?”

 

“Nah, I went to university here in the city and now I’m in grad school. And um, I work part-time at the Starbucks in the financial district,” Sicheng smiles and reflexively scratches the back of his head as he usually does when he’s feeling bashful. “Maybe I’ve taken your order before.”

 

Jaehyun chuckles in that deep, rich of his. So glorious. “Yeah, well, if you recall ever seeing a Korean boy in a suit at 7am each morning asking for an iced Americano, even in freezing winter temperatures, that’s probably me.”

 

“I think I’d definitely remember you if I ever saw you.”

 

 _Fuck_. That came off a bit too forward than it sounded in his head. He shouldn’t be too flirtatious with Jaehyun - he was definitely attractive, and if this was a gay bar or college party or something he’d definitely be interested in trying to make an advance, but here, on a crowded outdoor skating rink in the city and having lost Jieqiong and Chengxiao in the crowd, he didn’t want to be alone, and he liked Jaehyun’s company. Jaehyun’s probably not even into guys, he’s so masculine, but he's so hot that he can't help it, and he’s tall, his voice is deep, and he’s well-built, but he still needs to remember that heterosexual guys are the norm, and-

 

“I think I’d remember you too,” Jaehyun says after a few moments of silence, hands still in his pockets, cutting through Sicheng's neuroticism.

 

Sicheng’s heart flutters, for real this time. Well. There could be a small chance…

 

“So- hey, I’ve been skating for a while and I’m starting to get a little thirsty,” Jaehyun breaks the silence again before Sicheng can even gather his thoughts. “You wanna take a bit of a break and get some hot chocolate or something? There’s a vendor that sells some right over there,” he nods his head at a booth close to the rink.

 

“Sure,” Sicheng says, “sounds great.”

 

And so with Jaehyun’s help, Sicheng comes to a rolling stop on the ice near the booth, and they step off the ice to make their way to the vendor. It’s not too far off from the rink, so they don’t bother taking off their skates. After having just come off from the ice, Sicheng isn’t used to walking on flat ground, and has a bit of trouble finding his footing. But Jaehyun notices, and before he knows it, Jaehyun grabs his hand.

 

God, he must be blushing so hard right now (he always had a hard time concealing the fire-red flush of his cheeks whenever he talked to hot guys, something Jieqiong and Chengxiao would tease him endlessly for), but the perks of being outside in a Canadian winter is that he can always just blame it on the cold.

 

They eventually make it over to the vendor. There isn’t a line, and they walk right up to the table under the dimly-lit tent. The gaze of the old white lady from behind the table lingers on their locked hands perhaps a bit longer than she might have intended, and Jaehyun and Sicheng look at each other and quickly release their grip, Jaehyun shoving his hands back in his pockets and Sicheng’s hand going up behind his head again.

 

“Hi, uh,” Jaehyun starts to say, “two hot cocoas with extra marshmallows please.”

 

“Sure,” the lady smiles sweetly, having watched them awkwardly break hands and blushing. She returns quickly with two steaming, hot cups of cocoa, topped off with mini-marshmallows and a generous dollop of whipped cream.

 

Jaehyun leaves change on the counter enough for both of them. “Thanks miss.”

 

They return to the edge of the rink with hot chocolate in hand, sitting down on a bench with space enough for two.

 

“You know, you- you didn’t have to pay for me.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Jaehyun replies, taking a sip of the hot liquid. “This is really good.”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Sicheng says after taking his own sip. “And thanks.”

 

“Yeah, man.”

 

A moment of silence falls between them again as they drink their beverages and look on at the lovely winter scene before them, the skaters on the ice, their laughter and Christmas music blending into a soothing white noise, the Christmas lights all around them, bouncing, reflecting, dancing off of the ice.

 

And then it started to snow, just a little, the smallest of snowflakes falling gently on top of their heads and ever so softly into their hot cocoas, melting at the first point of contact.

 

But the silence wasn’t awkward, it somehow felt… natural? That same feeling Sicheng was thinking of earlier, that feeling of putting on an old pair of jeans, sleeping in his childhood bed, eating his mom’s food, being with Jieqiong and Chengxiao, that feeling of - _home_. He’d only known Jaehyun for less than an hour, but strangely, it felt familiar and comforting, just like that.

 

“Um,” Jaehyun starts again, breaking his trance. “So tomorrow’s Christmas, right? You got anything planned?”

 

Sicheng pauses for a bit before answering. “Well, my family’s in China, and I’m working over the break and then jumping right back into grad school after, so I’m not going back this year. I’m just gonna spend it with my close friends that’re in the same boat, and you know, hang out and stuff. I think tomorrow we’re just going out to some bougie place for brunch and then drinking the night away with some good wine while watching some lame Christmas movies.”

 

“Sounds like an awesome plan to me.”

 

“You?”

 

“I’m lucky enough to have my family here, so I’m gonna spend all day tomorrow with them, you know, doing Christmas shit. Fortunately I saved up my vacation days so I don’t have to go in to work during the break, and I’m pretty much just chilling for the next week and a half or so... I play hockey, and my team has a few games coming up.”

 

“Ah, so that’s why you’re so good at skating,” Sicheng chimes in.

 

“Yeah, well, just the basics. I’m not a figure skater or anything like that.”

 

"Maybe I should come watch you play some time."

 

Jaehyun smiles. "I'd like that."

 

Sicheng takes another sip and surprisingly, reaches the bottom of his cup. He didn’t realize how thirsty he actually was (literally, and figuratively). Jaehyun seems to be done too. They crumple up their paper cups and toss them in the bin next to them.

 

“What about tonight?” And there, Jaehyun pops the question.

 

Sicheng’s heart skips a beat. Maybe he read him wrong. Maybe…

 

“Hm,” Sicheng glances over at Jaehyun, eyes locking together. Jaehyun doesn’t look away, keeps the gaze. “I don’t have any plans for tonight.”

 

Jaehyun shifts in his spot on the bench with an unreadable expression. He has his legs spread apart and his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped loosely together. “Yeah, same.” He fidgets a bit. “But it’s Christmas Eve, so we should be doing something special. I don’t have any younger siblings so we don’t do any of that Santa shit anymore and my parents are going out, and my sister too, with her boyfriend. So I’m just kinda stuck alone.”

 

“Maybe you’re just boring, so they’re ditching you on purpose.”

 

Jaehyun laughs aloud, louder than before this time, and Sicheng feels almost _euphoric_  from how much enjoys hearing that laugh. It’s almost disturbing how good it makes him feel.

 

“It’s for the better,” Jaehyun chuckles. “But yeah, my folks live a bit uptown and I got my own place down here in the city. You wanna… come over and have a beer or something?”

 

Sicheng smiles. “Sounds good to me.”

 

~

 

Moments later, they’re on the bus, and Sicheng’s phone starts vibrating furiously with incoming _WeChat_ notifications. Jaehyun raises a brow and Sicheng makes a face, hurriedly checking the rapid-fire messages in Chinese (which, thank _GOD_ Jaehyun couldn’t read).

 

_8:45 . ZhouPinky_

Yo, where are you?????

Did you leave us?

 

_8:45 . xiao0715_

OMG you brat!!

 

_8:45 . ZhouPinky_

Sicheng I’m going to whoop your ass

 

_8:46 . xiao0715_

Wait what if it was a boy

 

_8:46 . ZhouPinky_

Then he’s really going to get an ass whooping because

I ASKED YOU TO TELL US ABOUT CUTE BOYS

AND

WAIT

IS IT ACTUALLY A BOY

 

_8:47 . sichengd0ng_

Its… a boy

 

_8:47 . ZhouPinky_

OMG

IM STILL MAD BUT

YOU GO GIRL

 

_8:47 . xiao0715_

Told uuuuuu

is he a white boy again

 

_8:47 . sichengd0ng_

Omg no xiao…

 

_8:47 . xiao0715_

Is he chinese?

Omg can he read this conversation OMG IM SO SORRY IF HE CAN

MYSTERY BOY, IM SORRY

 

_8:47 . ZhouPinky_

IF HE IS, LET ME TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO SAY SICHENG FARTS A LOT

 

_8:47 . sichengd0ng_

OMG STAHP.

But no, hes korean i think

 

_8:48 . ZhouPinky_

DAMN, GET THAT SHIT

 

_8:48 . xiao0715_

wait can he get us discounts at that korean KTV place we go to on fridays

 

_8:49 . sichengd0ng_

Okay guys sry but like

I think hes starting to get weirded out and i dont wanna fuck this up so like

Im gonna go now lol sry for ditching yall but see u in the morning

;)

 

_8:49 . ZhouPinky_

OTL

:’)

our baby’s grown up

he’s out here doing all this hoe shit, im-

 

_8:49 . xiao0715_

Okayyy. Update us tomorrow!

Brunch at 11:30, dont forget!

 

_8:50 . sichengd0ng_

lmao okay guys, thanks for tonight. See u tmr :)

 

Sicheng quickly puts his phone away in his pocket. “Sorry about that,” he says. Jaehyun’s on his phone now too, responding to some _KakaoTalk_ messages.

 

“All good?”

 

“Yeah, my friends were just wondering where I went.”

 

“Oh!” Jaehyun’s eyes widen. “My bad, I didn’t know you went with people. I didn’t mean to take you away from that.”

 

“Nah, it’s alright, we’re like, best friends, and they know me. Besides,” Sicheng smirks, “I kinda wanted to be taken away.”

 

And there was a glimmer in Jaehyun’s eye, that flashed, ever so slightly at his comment, so quickly that Sicheng would have missed it if he blinked.

 

“Well, you made it really easy.”

 

~

 

They get off at a few stops from city hall at a fairly nice part of the city by the lake, known to have a lot of young professionals. They make it to a decently tall condo, and it’s not too far from where Sicheng lives, actually, but he’d say his rent is probably a bit more… modest.

 

Jaehyun keys in with his fob and the automatic doors slide open to a dim lobby with marble floors and a large Christmas tree in the center with lights that illuminate the room. Jaehyun grabs Sicheng’s hand and pulls him over to the elevators. The door opens in just a few seconds - it’s almost 9:30pm, and not many people are going out on Christmas Eve. And the people that are, are definitely going _out_ -out, and wouldn’t come back at this time.

 

The Korean boy presses the button for the _23rd_ floor and the elevator doors close. The elevator's moving slowly, and the walls are lined with mirrors. Jaehyun takes the time to check his reflection and fix his bangs. He doesn’t know why, but Sicheng finds it extremely attractive when a guy does that. And he’d say… it’s pretty much confirmed now? That Jaehyun… wants to get in his pants? And is probably not straight? I mean, his behaviour the whole night had to be kind of a giveaway, right?

 

And it’s just starting to sink in, the _score_ that he’d made tonight. This night could go so many different directions, but whichever way it would go, Sicheng was _not_ going to fuck this up. He’s really not the type to go for hookups, but… Jaehyun was too hot to turn down.

 

“This is it,” they get to the floor and stop by a room at the end of the hallway.

 

He unlocks the door to a relatively spacious one-bedroom apartment (okay, super spacious, if you take into consideration the fact that Sicheng lives in a tiny studio). It’s minimalistic, but Sicheng can tell that a lot of thought was put into choosing each piece of furniture and decor, and that everything there had a purpose.

 

Well... maybe except for that pair of boxer briefs lying on the couch.

 

“Oops,” Jaehyun runs over, sheathing it away under his arm, “you don’t need to see that.” He shoots it like a basketball into his laundry basket.

 

“No worries.”

 

Sicheng takes a seat on a high stool by the kitchen counter as Jaehyun turns on his bluetooth speaker. “You like hip hop?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Jaehyun puts on some chillhop beats, and pours him a glass of beer. “This is good beer,” he says, taking a sip and revelling in the taste.

 

Sicheng raises his brow, taking a sip of his own. “Well thanks,” he raises his glass slightly. “I’m honoured.”

 

“So where were we?” Jaehyun leans over the kitchen counter across from him. “Well, I guess I haven't said much about myself yet. I'm 23, recent grad. Working as a financial advisor at the bank now, becoming a slave to the system. I guess I already mentioned that I play hockey. Tell me more about you.”

 

"Cool, we're the same age," Sicheng puts his glass down. “Dong Sicheng, 23-years old. Chinese, single, enjoys long walks on the beach.”

 

Jaehyun laughs again, but this time, away from the buzz of the city, his voice reverberates along the walls of the room and fills Sicheng with a warmth that he can’t even put to words. “Is that on your Tinder or something?”

 

“Maybe. Have you seen it?”

 

Jaehyun goes quiet for a bit. There it is.

 

“Well,” the Korean boy takes a glance down at his loosely clasped hands and then back at Sicheng, “if I did, I’d swipe right.”

 

Sicheng almost chokes on his beer. “And what would you do if we matched?”

 

“I’d take him to my place, just like this.”

 

“And?”

 

By now, Jaehyun’s already put down his beer and made his way around the counter to where Sicheng was seated, standing seductively right over him.

 

“I’d give him a night to remember.”

 

With one hand, Jaehyun tilts Sicheng’s chin up and places a soft kiss on his lips. Sicheng feels like his heart has stopped beating. They come apart and Jaehyun gives him a sultry look before going in again for another kiss, harder this time, a little rougher, a little more needy. Jaehyun smells like earthy cologne and manly musk and his lips are laced with the taste of alcohol, his lips intoxicatingly soft.

 

Sicheng whines in a small voice, and opens his mouth slightly, inviting Jaehyun in to deepen the kiss. Jaehyun takes the offer, and pokes his tongue through Sicheng’s lips, exploring his mouth, locking their tongues together.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Jaehyun lifts Sicheng up off the stool with both his hands, and their breath starts to become uneven. They stumble across the room and Sicheng ends up being backed into a wall. Jaehyun pins his wrists onto the wall behind him, and deepens the kiss even more. Sicheng whines louder now.

 

“God, you’re so _fucking hot_ when you whine like that,” Jaehyun whispers between their lips. He brushes his bangs back over his head, and his hair falls over his forehead messily. His eyes narrow, a fire of desire evident in his gaze.

 

“Then make me.”

 

Jaehyun pushes another kiss to the Chinese boy’s lips, closing the space between their bodies. While still pinning his wrists up on the wall, he grinds up against Sicheng, and Sicheng lets loose an obscene moan.

 

Sicheng pulls his sweater off and then starts to clumsily unbutton Jaehyun’s shirt. Jaehyun joins in on the effort, and soon his shirt is thrown haphazardly onto the floor, revealing a toned upper body as pale as the skin on his face, with defined pecs and thick, muscular arms atop a waist that was almost slim in comparison, though still toned with muscle.

 

“ _God,_ ” Sicheng mutters under his breath. “You’re jacked.”

 

Sicheng’s skin is tanned, and although he wasn’t exactly stick-skinny, he had a dancer’s body, and he was slim and toned with a thin layer of muscle.

 

“I like skinny boys," Jaehyun looks him up and down with lustful eyes. "You're perfect."

 

Sicheng puts his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders, still breathing heavily. “I want,” he swallows, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“You what?” Jaehyun teases, his own breathing haggard. “Couldn’t hear you.”

 

“I want... you to fuck me.”

 

“What?” Jaehyun asks again cupping an ear with his hand, breaking out into a smile.

 

Sicheng giggles. “Okay how about this. I want your dick up my ass,” he says with a smirk, his eyes narrowing. “I want you inside me. I want-”

 

Before he can even finish, Jaehyun’s already pushing him into the bedroom, onto his bed. He leaves the lights off; the curtains are pulled open, and the city lights are enough to drape their bodies with a thin layer of white light, just bright enough for Sicheng to make out Jaehyun’s charming, masculine face and sculpted body but still dark enough to where he has to rely on touch more than vision to make his way around Jaehyun’s body. And _god_ , his body is so much harder to the touch than it even looks.

 

Sicheng’s hands explore Jaehyun’s body and Jaehyun’s hands explore his, feeling the outline of muscles and the taper of the waist. Their noses touch just slightly. They’re not even kissing yet, just taking their time, taking in each other’s existence.

 

Eventually, Jaehyun’s hands make it down to Sicheng’s pants. He unzips them and pulls them off in one swift motion, throwing them on the floor. Sicheng groans as his boner becomes obscenely obvious underneath his exposed underwear. Jaehyun moans in response and quickly discards his own jeans.

 

Jaehyun’s boner is huge, the head of his member poking out from one of the legs of his boxers. He slowly pulls his boxers down, and only when it’s almost halfway down his thighs does his cock flick upward with an obscene _pop_. (Like, it didn’t actually make a popping sound, that was probably just in Sicheng’s imagination, but like. It sounded like a pop okay.)

 

 _“Fuck, you’re huge,_ ” Sicheng whispers. From where he is, lying down on the bed, he pulls his own underwear off.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jaehyun responds in a low voice.

 

The Korean boy gets on the bed and crawls over Sicheng’s body, eventually making his lips over to Sicheng’s lips, and initiating a beautiful, sloppy kiss. Jaehyun’s on top of Sicheng now, and there’s absolutely no space between their bodies and Sicheng can feel _everything_.

 

Every crevice and nook and cranny of Jaehyun’s body, pressed against his, and their dicks rubbing against each other, up and down, side to side as they make out, exploring, relishing the taste of each other’s mouths.

 

Sicheng whines like a baby.

 

That seems to signal Jaehyun to turn around, and he reverses his orientation on Sicheng’s body into a 69. He takes Sicheng’s cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently at first, then rougher, and harder. From this angle, Sicheng can see all of Jaehyun’s ass from underneath and his clean, pinkish butthole stretched wide open. Beneath it, the Korean boy’s balls and cock hang down obscenely in front of Sicheng’s face. Jaehyun was well-trimmed, and there wasn’t much hair. Whether that was natural or he put in the time to trim in anticipation of being laid tonight he didn’t know, but also didn’t care to think about right now.

 

Sicheng takes one of Jaehyun’s balls into his mouth and fondles it with his tongue before giving attention to the other, and then eventually taking both genitals into his mouth. He licks the underside of Jaehyun’s cock, and licks the length of it from the base right to the tip.

 

Jaehyun’s practically _leaking_ precome, so much that it’s dripping like a leaky faucet on top of Sicheng’s chest. Sicheng licks the precome off of the head of Jaehyun’s member, holding it in his hand like a popsicle or lollipop, tasting just as sweet if not sweeter.

 

Sicheng’s own dick is being sucked _dry_ by Jaehyun’s mouth, and if he doesn’t stop, he’s certain he’s going to come in a few minutes.

 

“I… We, the lu-lube, do you have any?” Sicheng mutters, too pleasured to even string a sentence together.

 

“Yeah, I- in the top drawer on the dresser beside you, there’s condoms, and...”

 

Sicheng fumbles in the dark until he finds the drawer and pulls out a handful of unopened packs of condoms and a half-full bottle of lube.

 

“Okay, I want you to fuck me now,” Sicheng whines. “I want your big cock in my tight ass.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaehyun suddenly yells out, clearly not caring whether or not the neighbours can hear him, which quite frankly, turns Sicheng on even more.

 

Jaehyun squeezes some lube onto his hands and wastes no time in probing the entrance of Sicheng’s asshole (good thing he’d shaved recently). Sicheng doesn’t have a lot of sex, but he plays with himself, and one of Jaehyun’s lubricated fingers easily slides all the way in.

 

It's not too long before he slides in a second, and then a third, and now it’s starting to feel tight.

 

“Oh, yeah, _fuck_ _Jaehyun,_ ” Sicheng moans. “That feels so fucking good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Sicheng barely says through a breath. Jaehyun's pushing his fingers in and out fast now, and jacking himself off with his other free hand. 

 

“Are you ready for my cock now?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Jaehyun rips open the condom package and slides it over his long ass dick, probably 7 or 8 inches long, probably the longest Sicheng’s ever had, Asian or otherwise. Sicheng moans at how beautifully the light caresses Jaehyun’s body, highlighting every shadow of every muscle and his long erect cock, hard as a rock, now a little shiny with a layer of plastic over it.

 

Sicheng, still on his back, raises his knees and slightly turns his ass upward for easy access. Jaehyun positions his cock at Sicheng’s hole with his hand and slowly pushes in an inch or two, testing the limits of Sicheng’s walls against his girth, much wider than even three of his thick fingers.

 

Sicheng lets out a mangled cry in pain and pleasure.

 

Jaehyun pushes another inch in.

 

“You doing okay baby?”

 

“Yes, fuck _yes_ Jaehyun, put it all in, just- I need it inside me, I...” Sicheng mumbles, his words jumbling. Every muscle in his body is tensed in anticipation, his hands clasping the sheets beneath.

 

Jaehyun pushes what feels like several more inches in until his whole ass dick is inside of Sicheng and he’s _all the way in_ , and his cock is touching - no, pushing, hard against Sicheng’s prostate, and it shoots chills up Sicheng’s spine. He moans so loud, he’s sure the whole city can hear him at this point, let alone the neighbours. 

 

Jaehyun’s lying on top of Sicheng now, his arms wrapped around him and his head beside his. He starts to move, rocking back and forth slowly. Jaehyun’s breathing right against Sicheng’s ear and he feels like he's melting, and it's good, so good. 

 

After going in and out slowly a few times, ensuring that Sicheng’s sufficiently stretched, Jaehyun pushes in hard suddenly without warning, and the strike of sudden friction and push against Sicheng’s prostate drives him through the roof and it’s crazy, it’s fucking _insane_ how much he’s enjoying this.

 

Jaehyun’s moving faster now, establishing a pace that Sicheng’s walls are starting to catch onto, and with each rock of Jaehyun’s hips, his hole tenses in anticipation to be filled. Sicheng opens his eyes for a moment to take a look at Jaehyun’s hips rocking into him, and the length of his cock entering and leaving his hole each second. Sicheng’s crying now, tears of pleasure, because it’s just _so good_ , how he feels right now, Jaehyun on top of him, penetrating him like this, breeding him like an animal, like he owned him. Taking in the musk of his lingering cologne and sweat and come and the natural odor of his body that was inherently _Jaehyun_ , hearing his hard breathing, uneven and wanting through the kisses, that _fucking feeling_ of his dick inside of him, the friction of it on his asshole. Jaehyun's hitting him  _hard_ now, and there's a rhythmic slapping sound of his hips against Sicheng's ass with each hump. 

 

“Oh god, I’m close,” Jaehyun says through a kiss.

 

Sicheng starts to jerk himself off, not too far off himself.

 

“Oh my god, I’m about to come,” Jaehyun cries out. “Oh my god, oh _fuck,_ I’m gonna come,” he cries, pulling out of Sicheng, pulling the condom off his cock.

 

Sicheng’s close now too, jerking himself off intensely with both hands. "Yeah, fuck Jaehyun, come on me,  _please,_ " he mutters, the euphoria reaching a fever pitch.

 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun says under his breath. “Sicheng, fuck, I’m coming, I-”

 

A string of hot, white liquid splashes over Sicheng’s flat belly. Jaehyun’s whole body jerks and he lets out a long, broken moan as he shoots several times, some of it landing on Sicheng’s face.

 

Sicheng’s also coming now, and his hips buckle upward as his own come sprays over himself, some of it splattering over his face and mixing with Jaehyun’s over his body.

 

Jaehyun collapses beside Sicheng. Their chests are both heaving, out of breath and all fucked out.

 

After a few moments, Jaehyun gets up to a grab a towel. Sicheng cleans himself off.

 

Jaehyun runs a hand over his face and glances at the digital clock on his nightstand.

 

“Hey, it’s midnight,” he says in a quiet voice, broken from sex. It feels almost foreign to hear him speak normally again after that experience.

 

“Merry Christmas?”

 

Jaehyun chuckles softly. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“I think you’re the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten,” Sicheng says, his breathing having calmed down now. “Way better than socks.”

 

“Definitely.” Jaehyun laughs. “And hey, thanks for coming over tonight. Hope your friends aren’t too mad at you in the morning.”

 

“Nah, they’ll be fine. Besides, I’m super fucked out and if I fall asleep now, I’ll definitely make it in time for brunch at 11:30. But,” Sicheng pauses. “I know it might be too soon to say this, but I really like this… and you. You think we can do this again? Like, not just sex, but like… get to know each other more, outside of the bedroom too?”

 

Jaehyun turns to him, looking him in the eyes. “I think I’d really like that.”

 

~

 

“Why, if it isn’t the man himself,” Jieqiong smiles as Sicheng walks over to their table, her chin resting on her hands. “You’re looking happier than usual today.”

 

“You better spill all the juicy deets,” Chengxiao giggles.

 

“Merry Christmas to you guys too,” Sicheng responds sarcastically with a smile. “And yeah, for sure. Lets order first, I’m starving.”

 

“What do you want? Sausage and eggs?” Jieqiong teases. Chengxiao bursts into laughter.

 

“Nah, already had enough of that last night,” Sicheng retorts. “But no, in all seriousness, he’s a keeper, I think. He gave me his number, I’m going to go shopping with him tomorrow for Boxing Day.”

 

Chengxiao almost spits out her orange juice and Jieqiong’s eyeballs pop out from their sockets.

 

“Oh my god Sicheng!” Jieqiong exlclaims. “We have to meet him.”

 

“You will, I promise. I’m sure you guys can come with us tomorrow.”

 

“See, aren’t you glad we went skating yesterday? I told you you’d find a cute guy,” Chengxiao gives him her signature _I told you so_ look. “ _And_ , you managed to miraculously meet your Christmas deadline.”

 

And it’s true - his own little Christmas miracle happened yesterday on that ice, and he doesn’t know how, or why, but when good things happen, it’s best not to ask questions. Sometimes, things fall into place when you least expect them to.

 

And he’s never, ever been so happy to have fallen on his ass.


End file.
